The Treasure Of The Namikaze
by SliverFox201
Summary: Long ago the clan Namikaze had huge riches then it just disappered. Know Naruto and the rest of team 7 are gonna find it but someone else has their eyes on it. Better then it sounds! Tell me if you what some romance!
1. Family Secret

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

As you all know not much is known of the Namikaze Clan but, they have something that you can never imagine……a treasure. Not any treasure but one not even the Hokages could ever have. Many treasure hunters from around the world came to find it but they all only got to the second clue.

"_The key you need, for the treasure you seek, is in the blood of a child of key"_

They never found out what it means not even the smarter ones knew, but maybe one of the simplest of things can be the hardest to understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto hurry up!" shouted Sakura they were on their way to see one of the oldest members of the village. She was also the lady you go to when you want to know your family history. She can tell you anything you want to know about it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruto said catching up with the rest of team 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to madam Yuki Mostize" said a elderly woman smiling a very kind smile.

"Hello, Sakura why don't you go first." Kakashi said looking at Sakura.

"Okay!" Sakura said happly. 15 minutes later Sakura came out.

"Sakura, Sakura what did she say, what did she say!" asked Naruto. "Naruto, no need to repeat, well anyway she said that my family didn't go that far or do anything excepted having excellent chakra control." She said sadly. Sasuke went in and came out not saying anything and knowing not to bother him they didn't say anything.

"Well, looks like it's my turn!" Naruto said with that big smile. He then walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello young man set down and please give me your hands." The old woman said with a kind smile. Naruto sat down and gave her his hands. Once Naruto put his hands on hers she quickly pulled away. Naruto looked up startled wile the woman walked around the room.

"No, no, oh no." the woman said as she ran to the book shelf and pulled out an old book. She blowed the dust off and put it on the table.

"Young man I'm about to tell you everything about this book in my hand." She said seriously. "Long ago a man named Nazuno Namikaze was the leader of the Namikaze clan. He was the richest man in the world he was also known as the Golden Kage. He was the one that made the basic jutsu we all know today and also some other jutsu. One day a war broke out and he had to fight them off. They were fighting the Sikieze Clan because they wanted the Golden Kage's forture. The Sikieze Clan got beat and the Namikage got all of their riches and it made the Namikage's treasure bigger and war after war made it even bigger. Namikage thought the treasure was too great for him to keep. So he locked it up in a place only he knew. He also left clues like on the konoha ninja headband witch is the symbol of the gold necklace he wore." Then the timer went off.

"Well that's all the time I have." The woman said.

"No wait I have to know more!" Naruto shouted standing up from his set.

"All in time Naruto, all in time, but I can give you this." She said giving him a peace of paper.

"_The faces of great men don't know what's under their noses." _Naruto said reading the paper out loud.

"I don't get it. What does it mean?" Naruto asked.

"Something you have to find out yourself. Just so you know though it's the first clue to the treasure." She said.

"But, I don't know what this has to do with me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Nazuno Namikaze was your great great great grandfather." Naruto's eyes went wide as the old woman told him this. As he turned to walk out the door the old woman just sighed._ "Maybe the treasure will be in good hands"_ she thought as she looked out the window into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei were going treasure hunting!" Naruto said happily as the other three looked at him with wide eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fox-Chan: You can tell me if you hate it.


	2. 1st and 2nd Clue

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

"W-what?" asked Sakura

"I said were going treasure hunting!" Naruto said earning a hit on the head from Sakura.

"Naruto idiot why would we go treasure hunting!" yelled Sakura.

"It'll be fun!" Naruto said while Sakura sighed.

"Fine, what treasure are we looking for anyway." Sakura said rubbing her temples.

"Uh, the lady didn't tell me what it's called but lets call it The Treasure of Namikaze!" Naruto said happily.

"Why Namikaze" Sasuke finally said.

"That's the clan that owned it" Naruto said with a smile. "Also it's the clan I came from"

"Oh, so you got a clue." Sakura said.

"Yep its, the faces of great men don't know what's under their noses." Naruto said reading the paper out loud.

"Naruto, I don't get it one bit." Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, name a great person." Kakashi said standing up from his seat.

"Uh…." Sakura said.

"The Fourth Hokage!" Naruto yelled

"A hokage's nose, were can we find that?" Sakura said.

"The Hokage Mountain." Sasuke said also standing up from his seat.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Naruto yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Theirs four faces witch one is it." Sasuke said.

"Well theirs four of us so lets all look in one." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Sakura and Naruto said.

They then started looking under all the hokage noses. Then Kakashi found something.

"Hey guys I found something." Kakashi said as the rest of team 7 came to look at it.

"The key you need, for the treasure you seek, is in the blood of a child of key" Sakura said while reading it.

"…….I don't get it." Naruto said.

"I don't either." Sakura said.

"Well I guess we need a key to get the treasure." Sasuke said.

"Duh" Naruto mumbled getting a hit from Sakura. When he fell down Kakashi saw a familiar necklace.

"Naruto were did you get that necklace." Kakashi said pointing at it with wide eyes.

"Oh this I had it all my life." He said holding it up.

"I think I have the answer to the second clue." Kakashi said with the as the team's eyes got wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox-Chan: Hope you liked it!! I know it's a bit short.


End file.
